Blacde Rose: A black and lonely heart
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: She is the only one left, alone, hated and scorned she survives in a hateful and unforgiving world.


Prologue

This is the story of a Raccoon. No not a raccoon with a mask around its eyes, big roly-poly body, and lives in a hole in the ground. In a world known as Demon World, her family is the most powerful in the Forest Realm. While they were always kind and tried to keep to peace, wars were still fought. Ralnyth, the proud leader of the Weasels was, well, weasel-y. He plotted secretly behind the family's back to overtake the Mountain.

"Daddy! Look at me!." Shukakku said balancing on a log. She spread her fingers and concentrated. A small flower below her outstretched hands started to quiver and grow rapidly. It grew up to her tiny outstretched fingertips as her pink tongue poked between her lips in concentration. She relaxed and opened her eyes.

"I did it!"

"So you did! You are a very talented girl Shukakku! You're a Plant Manipulator! I'm so proud of you!"

"What about us, Daddy?" five voices chorused. Shukakkus older siblings giggled at their fathers mocking expression of shock as he pretended that they just appeared there.

"I am proud of all of you! You all have your own unique talents." He laughed acting overly dramatic.

A bell rang sounding the time to go to shelter.

"Sounds like some Lower-classes have been sighted nearby. Come children! We need to disturb your mother anyways."

"Ok, Daddy!" They chirped and followed.

Cold black eyes watched the family leave and heads towards the town that was nestled against a tall mountain. The Mountain is home to the Lords of the Forest realm. The Forest Realm is located in Demon World. Regular humans don't know about Demon World but those who are sensitive or are Demons masquerading as humans know and have seen the world. While the Human and Demon worlds are often colliding the third world is harder to find, but is always there. Spirit World is always connected to Demon and Human world. The spirits of dead Demons and humans are beckoned to be judged in Spirit World before they head to the afterlife. The final world is connected only to Spirit World. It is The Plane of Heaven. Only the spirits of those who have proven themselves against the hardships and trials of life with a pure heart are allowed to travel to The Plane of Heaven.

The Mountain is a maze of corridors and passageways. In the corridors and passageways moss grows as a carpet lined with soft fluorescent mushrooms. The corridors and passageways are always warm and dry, despite being located in a mountain. The walls and ceilings are covered in a bioluminescent algae that reflect the inhabitants feelings. Towards the peak of the Mountain the royal family sleeps. The walls of the Mountain are un-scaleable. Dangerous moss and camouflaged plants lie hidden on the Mountain's sides. Bones can be found stuck in cracks and crevices if one can get close enough to see without being caught and slowly excruciatingly devoured alive.

Ralnyth shadowed the family as they entered the Mountain. The spelled door glowed welcomingly as they entered. It's glow diminished as Ralnyth walked through it as if it wasn't so sure about the Weasel. Ralnyth's black eyes shifted as his brown fur slightly bristled. His claws extended quickly before retracting quickly. He schooled his thoughts and emotions hiding away his treasonous thoughts and feelings. The algae flashed a dark crimson red before turning back to a calm blue as Ralnyth walked past and schooled his emotions. He grinned a dark smile before quickly wiping it away before the algae could pick it up. _Soon,_ he thought,_ I won't have to bow to this yellow spined idiot and I will reign supreme over this land. This family has seen their last sunset._ The algae flushed a dark crimson black as he ducked in a passageway and snuck to a secret room he found not to far from his quarters. The algae fluctuated maliciously as it reacted to his violent emotions as he slipped poison into the water jugs to put by the bed sides of he family. His face lit up by a malicious smile.

"Shukakku! Miss! It's time for your bath!" an old Badger chimed as she chased the young Raccoon around the room. Her forest colored eyes shifted with her different emotions. Browns, greens, blues, and silvers flickered in her irises as she ran around the room. Her tail swishing to aid balance as she turned sharply and tucked into a roll to dodge her nursemaid's arms.

"But Nally! I'm not dirty! I can't wait to see the eclipse!" she cried as Nally finally captured her. Shukakku climbed onto Nally's broad shoulders and tumbled into the tub sending a large plume of water crashing onto the floor. The walls fluctuated with pinks, greens, and blues as Shukakku giggled at her nursemaid's soaked appearance.

"Oh! Now you did it! Prepare for a good scrubbing little one!" The old Badger cried in mock anger scrubbing and tickling the young Raccoon in the tub.

Ralynth snuck into the rooms of the Lord and his children switching their water pitchers with the poisoned ones. He crushed the switched pitchers between his claws before throwing the powder of the balconies of each room. The powder blended in with the confetti for the Eclipse Festival.

The Eclipse Festival is held when there is a lunar eclipse. The eclipse sparks the dramatic aging process of a prepubescent Raccoon. Even though Shukakku looked like she was five, she was actually 800 years old. Drowned in a robe Shukakku stood as her father gave a speech. This Lunar Eclipse signified that it was her turn to go through the Aging. She bounced excitedly as she watched the moon turn blood red. Her mind filled with thoughts of how she would look when it was over.

Ralnyth grinned as the moon bled red. _It is time_ he growled before spreading the words to his troops. They poured sleeping draught into the cauldron of soup before the servants served the meal.

Shukakku was starting to feel pain in her stomach as the Aging slowly began. Nally led her gently to the medics to get a special herb used in the ritual.

The Lord and his family collapsed from their seats as they sleeping draught took effect. Ralnyth laughed as he forced the doors open to let his allies in. They stormed The Mountain killing all in their path. The moss grew black with blood as the luminescent algae glowed with fear and bloodlust shedding a disgusting hue on the mass murder and mayhem.

Shukakku fell unconscious as the herb took affect. Nally gently carried her tiny body through a hidden passageway that they had scouted weeks ago for the Aging. They traveled down deep into the ground as the slaughter raged above. Nally entered a room with thick moss covering the floor and pillows heaped into a nest. She laid Shukakku in the nest gently as her body started to spasm. The walls started to flash with a dark purple-orange color as it channeled the fear from the slain to warn the last member of the royal family alive. Nally ran back through the passageway making sure the entrance was sealed and hidden before running to the weapons room. She grabbed a war scythe and ran to join the battle. She fought against a small horde of Ferrets before a cowardly salamander sliced the tendons in her ankles. She was dragged before Ralnyth who sat in the Lord's chair covered in the Lord family's blood.

"Where is the brat?" He growled his teeth bared and stained with blood. Nally glared and clamped her mouth shut.

"I know she is going through the Aging, Now tell me, before I lose my patience, WHERE IS THE RACCOON BRAT!" His face was inches away from Nally's nose as he screamed the last.

Nally glared as her eyes bled red showing her fury and rising bloodlust. She spat in his face and growled.

"You will never find the child. She will find you. She will kill you where your cowardly hide stands. I spit at the worthless scum that you are. I hope your death is slow and painful to the point where you welcome death with wide open arms, YOU WORTHLESS CUR!!" she screamed in his face spit flying in his eyes. He grinned maniacally as she spat phlegm into his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." He grabbed a dagger and pressed the pint into her throat.

"This dagger is covered with an acidic poison taken from a Barl Snazog. It will kill you, oh yes, it WILL kill you. But it will be slowly and, oh so, painfully." He laughed as he plunged it through her throat watching her writhe on the floor as he sat in his throne. His eyes never leaving the old Badger as she writhed he screamed out to his men.

"FIND THE GIRL! I DON"T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO COLLAPSE TUNNELS FIND HER!" Ferrets, Lizards, and Elemental Demons ran out of the Throne Room to start their search.

Shukakku's body gave one last shudder as she completed the Aging. She was now fully mature. Her height increased to five feet six inches and her hair grew double in length. Her body had matured to a perfect hourglass shape. Her tail had grown and the fur became voluminous. Her body had burned away all her body fat leaving high carved cheek bones and porcelain skin behind. Her muscles relaxed as her body worked on repairing the torn muscles injured in the thrashing of her body as she aged. Her sea of robes now fit her almost perfectly as she laid there to sleep a healing sleep. Unaware of the hardship and treachery her new life would be filled with.

Chapter 1

10 years later…….

"Look! There she goes."

"Who?"

"You know who."

The two females followed the figure walking through the village with cruel humor in their eyes. One by one villagers stopped and looked at her as she traveled on the main road through the heart of the village. Their eyes full of scorn and cold laughter. A young kit crossed the travelers path and hurled a small pebble he had found earlier at the traveler's head. It thwacked against the side of her temple painfully. A small trickle of blood slowly slid down her face before her body healed instantaneously. The villagers laughed when she stumbled to the side from the impact. They began to pick up rocks, sticks, and whatever they could get their hands on and threw it at the poor traveler. Her cowed shoulders drew closer together as the paraphernalia pummeled her exhausted body. Silently the tears slid down her face as she endured the persecution she was inflicted on her journey through the village.

Her clothes were bedraggled and torn. Tattered remains of sleeves and leggings were all that was left of the clothing that was stolen a year before. Rags were sewn over holes on her upper and lower torso. The material was thin and frayed from wear on a day to day basis. Scraps of leather are tied around her feet. Stained with old blood from traveling over sharp rocks and stepping on thorns. Her hair hangs in oily dirt encrusted clumps reaching to the back of her calves. Her once luxurious tail is stained with dirt and sticks up in clumps. Her skin that was once pearly white and smooth is burned a dark brown and covered with scars that show up as white raised lines when her body is washed. They are covered in a thick layer of dust, dirt, and sweat camouflaging them to her darkened complexion. Her eyes were the color of the forest, a mismatch of blues, greens, browns, golds, and silvers. They were beautiful and sparkled when she used to smile, Her gaze is filled with loneliness and anguish. The forest that was once full of life is now cold, distant, and lonely.

She hasn't spoken a word for ten years. Her heart is covered with scars and lesions that have never fully healed. Ever since she woke up in the empty halls of her home she has searched. For ten long years she has searched for her family. No one told her that they were dead. Murdered by the new Lord of the Mountain in their sleep. So she has traveled, the same questions plaguing her tired mind: _Why did they abandon me? Was I bad? Did I do something wrong? Was I not wanted? Will I ever find them?_

She traveled along the road, far from the village of rotten foliage. Her body numb and trembling as she pushed towards the Forest ahead of her.

The Forest is a dense woodland that houses many low-level demons. Demons that are ruled by instinct and savagery. There are roads leading through it but in the most thickly populated area with trees and other forest growth, dangerous creatures live who haven't seen the light of day since the Forest's infant years. To stray from the paths are dangerous and even in certain times of the night, even the paths aren't safe. If traveling in the Forest it is wise to sleep in a circle of fires or in a tree with protective spells. The Forest's atmosphere the farthest you go in is deceptive. The most dangerous areas will seem wide, open, and perfectly harmless until a carnivores plant snaps shut like a Venus fly trap that is hundreds of yards in growth and nobody hears from you again. Screams are always heard from the heart of the forest. Nobody knows how old it is but from the growth the Demons know it is older then the start of history.

The farther you go into the forest the more densely packed the trees become until there is no way to walk through two tree trunks. Nobody knows what creatures lurk in the heart of the Forest but legends float around of the ghosts of the Forest's victims float through the dense trees, glowing white.

She finds refuge in a cave guarded by an oak tree. She wiggles between the roots and curls on the leaves and moss to fall in a dreamless sleep.

Leaves rustle as a figure clothed in white appears from the shadows. The quarter moon causes the mysterious figure to glow like a spirit amidst the dark of the Forest. His amber eyes glow as he gazes at her hiding spot. Leaves whispered in a ghost wind as he locked his glowing eyes on the tree. His tall white ears swiveled as he listened to the whispers. A root slowly rose from its home deep in the ground and slithered gently towards the male in white. He paid it no attention as it wrapped itself around his leg and gently caressed his hand. His eyes followed as it buried the tip of its root under his skin. His eyes closed as he entered a trance. His eyes darting back and forth in sharp rapid movements. The root retracted from his skin and disappeared back underground. Small roots quickly formed a barrier between the small cave and the outside world as the white figure disappeared back into the night. The tree whispered goodbye in a phantom wind.

Minutes after the glowing figure disappeared a lower-class demon prowled into the clearing. Its body was close to the ground and multiple legs protruded from its snake-like body like clawed stumps. The trees quivered as its tongue slithered out between its seal-like whiskery snout. Its scaly body shuddered. Its mouth slowly opened, long streams of saliva dripped from its fanged jaws as a dark green poison dripped on the ground from its two front fangs. It continued on its way following the scent of the white figure. It disappeared among the trees without a sound. The grass and moss, where the poison fell, sizzled and smoked as the acidic substance ate through them creating a black spot that stood out amongst that bright silvery green that was bathed in moonlight. A scream sounded minutes later, as the beast met its fate at the hands of the white figure it was stalking. A flock of sleeping birds flew up into the lightening sky, disturbed from their rest by the scream.

The roots that grew in the night receded and rejoined the main roots to merge back into the heart of the tree once the danger had passed. The chirping birds woke the sleeping Raccoon as they serenaded the sun to wake. She wiggled back out into the open and blinked at the black circle in front of her nose on the ground. _What the hell is that? _Her head cocked to the side as the question went through her mind. _Or should I wonder WHAT made that. It smells like poison, but It's more like acid……what could have made this. _ Curious, she followed the tracks deep into the forest. _Whatever made these tracks was fast. It must have been hunting something and judging from the smell of blood and rotting meat ahead it found what it wanted. _She crouched behind a bush and extended her senses to search for any enemies nearby. Sensing the coast was clear she cautiously snuck towards the carcass. _Its feet match the tracks... which means.. whatever killed this creature is around here somewhere. It must be strong considering it can take down this monster without losing any blood. But I can't catch another scent under this things stench. _Her eyes carefully scanned the small clearing, taking note on the normal plants in the area. Her eyes snapped back to the edge of the small clearing as she noticed a dark red glow. She carefully crept towards it and saw a Blacde Rose. A rose that can only be created by master plant manipulators. The only Demons who can manipulate plants, other than Raccoons, are the Fox Demons. _But the Foxes haven't had a plant manipulator born into the clans for hundreds of years. The last one disappeared after my father united the lands and that was close to three hundred years ago. I know we are long lived but a Demon existing for centuries? That is unheard of. But it can't be a Raccoon……the energy is most definitely Fox. Well if you are here then you are definitely wanting to renew an alliance or you are here to kill me for some odd reason._ She sighed audibly and touched the rose with an elegant scarred finger. The Blacde Rose's aura flushed a lighter red then slowly became an emerald green as the petals lightened to a deep cobalt blue. She picked up the welcoming flower and felt a protective aura emit from the softly glowing petals. _I remember this from somewhere……somewhere in my early childhood. It feels so familiar. I wonder who it is._ She clasped the Blacde to her chest as a scar slowly faded from her cold, dead heart. _Blacde Roses are used as tokens of protection or if wished can be used_ _to kill a certain demon. If this fox meant to kill me I would have died upon entering this clearing. But, this aura, I know I have felt this somewhere before. Come on think! Think! Where have I sense this before?_

The Rose changed several colors as it transmitted her sporadic emotions to the Fox Demon who watched silently, hidden in the trees. His golden eyes watched her as his ear swiveled at the snap of a twig.

Her eyes snapped opened as a twig snapped. Her ears turned on her head searching for another sound. _Snap!_ There! Her head whipped to her left. Her eyes bled red as her back arched in a defensive position. She bared her fangs and gave a silent hiss as the wind shifted towards her bringing the smell of a Snake Demon.

12


End file.
